My Dearest Imouto
by Kyu127
Summary: Sagiri Izumi merupakan sosok hikikomori yang enggan untuk keluar kamar, bahkan tidak pernah terlihat. Hanya suara hentakan kaki yang menjadi satu – satunya komunikasi kepada sang kakak, Masamune Izumi. Suatu hari, Masamune bertujuan untuk mencari tahu sosok adiknya yang misterius, namun…


**Bebas berkomentar dan mengkritik.**

 **Terima segala masukan, anggap saja saya masochist.**

* * *

"Aku berangkat"

Seperti biasa tidak ada jawaban. Meski aku sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, aku selalu berharap jika suatu saat adikku, sagiri menjawabnya.

Gadis hikikomori itu memliki pantangan untuk menginjak lantai di luar kamarnya.

 _'Aku merasa akan tersesat jika aku keluar'_

Itulah kalimat yang menjadi alasannya ketika aku mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Hal itu membuatku hanya dapat menemuinya di kamarnya saja. Bukan aku yang tidak tahan dengan pemikiran – pemikiran tidak senonoh ketika ia mempesilahkanku masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hanya saja aku merasa sebagai kakak yang menjadi satu – satunya keluarga yang tersisa baginya, aku berkeinginan untuk memperkenalkannya dunia luar.

Akhir – akhir ini sagiri enggan untuk membiarkanku menemuinya. Hal ini mulai terjadi pada hari itu, ketika aku hendak mengatarkan santap malam untuknya. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggilnya namanya, namun tidak ada jawaban. 'mungkin sedang tidur' itulah yang aku pikirkan dan aku meletakan santap malamnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Tetapi hal tersebut berulang ketika aku mengantarkan sarapan untuknya. Anehnya aku menemukan mangkuk – mangkuk bekas santap malamnya tergeletak bersih tanpa sisa apapun. Hal tersebut membuatku mengambil kesimpulan jika ia sedang marah kepadaku.

Waktu makan malam, aku mengantarkan sepiring nasi dengan rolada telur serta segelas jus jeruk. Aku mengetuk pintunya. Namun, seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Tapi kali ini aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah note yang bertuliskan 'kamu kenapa? Tolong beri tahu aku jika aku melakukan kesalahan'. Sebuah note singkat yang kuharap mampu meluluhkan tembok hati dinginnya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tersebut menuju meja kerjaku.

 _Buuuk_.

Sebuah suara lantai kayu. Biasanya sagiri akan menginjak – injak lantai kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 untuk memberi tahuku jika ia sedang lapar dan memintaku membawakan makan ke kamarnya. Tapi aku baru saja mengantarkan makanan untuknya.

Mungkin sagiri tidak mendengar ketukanku tadi.

Aku kembali mendekati kamar sagiri dan mengetuk pintu dengan gantungan berbentuk hati bertuliskan sagiri.

Aneh, tidak ada jawaban.

Semenit tanpa balasan, aku meninggalkan kamar sagiri dan kembali ke meja kerjaku.

"uh, bau apa ini." Begitu indra penciumanku menangkap suatu aroma yang menusuk. Namun sepertinya hanya hidungku saja, sagiri merupakan gadis yang menyukai kebersihan. Terbukti dengan kamarnya yang selalu bersih saat aku menemuinya.

Beberapa hari berlalu, kejadian tersebut dan aroma yang semakin menyengat membuatku semakin penasaran.

Malam ini, aku melakukan hal seperti biasa, mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Tapi pada malam ini, aku akan menunggunya. Dari tangga yang menuju langsung pada pintu kamar sagiri, aku menyembunyikan tubuhku, hanya memunculkan sedikit kepalaku agar mataku dapat mengintip.

 _Ngeeek_

Suara pintu terbuka. Aku memfokuskan mataku.

Sebuah tangan putih keriput bergerak keluar dari sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan menarik nampan berisi makanan yang kuhidangkan untuk sagiri. aku hanya diam membeku menyaksikan hal tersebut.

 _Tadi itu, tangan siapa?_

Selagi aku melamun,

 _Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.._

Suara batuk serak terdengar jelas. Dari suaranya, sepertinya tepat di balik pintu. Mungkin ia sedang menyender pada pintu kamar. Aku segera beranjak dan menggedor pintu kamar tersebut.

"SAGIRI…SAGIRI!SAGIRI! BUKA PINTUNYA! KALAU KAMU SAKIT, TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" aku berteriak tanpa memikirkan pita suaraku yang mulai terasa sakit. Namun, tidak ada balasan dari orang yang kuteriaki namanya.

Selagi aku meneriakinya, kakiku merasakan cairan kental yang keluar dari sela – sela pintu bagian bawah. Aku memperhatikan cairan tersebut.

Ini darah?!

"SAGIRI, MENYINGKIR DARI PINTU, AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU" teriakku meski aku meragukan kekuatan ototku.

Aku berkali – kali mencoba mendobrak pintu tersebut tanpa membuahkan hasil.

 _Klek_.

Suara kunci pintu. Sepertinya sagiri telah mau bekerja sama denganku. Dengan cepat, aku membuka pintu tersebut.

Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak kusangka.

"ELF YAMADA?" aku menemukannya tergeletak dengan nafas terengah – engah dengan kesadaran yang mulai menipis. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya dingin. Pada mulutnya terdapat bekas aliran darah, yang menjelaskan jika darah yang keluar pada sela – sela pintu dan suara batuk itu berasal darinya.

Aku segera berbalik untuk menghubungi ambulan.

Namun, langkahku terhenti karena elf menahan kakiku dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

Aku berjongkok dan mendekat pada elf yamada yang masih terbujur di lantai. Aku mengangkat kepalanya pada pangkuanku.

"Sa-sagiri." ucapnya lemas sembari menunjuk pada suatu arah, bahkan jemarinya bergemetar hebat.

"sagiri?"

Aku membulatkan mataku melihat sosok adikku yang telah berubah 180 derajat. Bersamaan dengan itu sepertinya elf yamada menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Sagiri, di depan laptopnya yang masih menyala menyandar pada kasurnya dalam keadaan kaku. Kulitnya mengkerut dan menunjukan tanda – tanda pembusukan. Wajahnya yang imut tidak lagi terlihat ceria selain kelopak mata yang mengkerut meninggalkan matanya yang bulat. Aroma menyengat yang selama ini kuhirup berasal dari tubuhnya yang hanya meninggalkan kulit dan tulang.

Perlahan aku mendekati layar laptopnya yang masih menyala.

.

Seorang heroine dari novel yang kutulis tengah tertidur pulas pada peti mati.

Pada gambar tersebut juga disertakan watermark eromanga-sensei dengan pesan

 _Sayounara onii-chan._

* * *

 **END**

 **Bagaimana? Membosankan? Menyenangkan? Ga jelas? Mengharuskan?**

 **Tuliskan segala kesan, pesan, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom komentar.**

 **Tidak perlu sungkan untuk menggunakan bahasa formal atau sopan.**

 **Seperti yang tertulis di atas, anggap saja saya masochist.**

 **Jadi tidak usah sungkan untuk berkata kasar atau mengkhawatirkan perasaan saya.**

 **Best Regard, KYU127**


End file.
